memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stasis
Transporter use :Another method of entering a state of ''stasis is through the use of a transporter.'' The transporter method requires significant modifications to the transporters and setting the system into a diagnostic cycle, which has had mixed results ( ). Pattern enhancers can also be used to prevent the transporter pattern of the lifeform in the pattern buffers from degrading, but only for a short period of time ( ). Transporters are used for transporting people not for stasis purposes. Only Montgomery Scott rigged a transporter once in the hope to survive the crash. He was lucky to survive. Pattern enhancers have nothing to do with stasis but al with enhancing a persons pattern when there are poor transporter conditions which would make transporting a tricky business -- Q 12:20, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) :Certainly, transporters are designed for transport, not for suspended animation. However, based on the episode summary, Riker pondered if Scott's efforts created some form of "stasis" (the article mentions the term twice, although I am unclear whether the term was actually spoken on-screen). Also, since Scott did succeed in "limiting of bodily functions, inducing a prolonged sleep, in order to slow down the the aging process", I think this transporter tweak could qualify as an example of "stasis". I am not sure about Voyager's example ( ), due to a poor memory and lack of an episode summary. If I am mistaken, I apologize, and I suggest that the article be revised accordingly. -- Intricated 11:07, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well I checked the episode and script and there is no mention of stasis by Riker, he only wondered if someone could survive for so long within a transporter buffer. The tricks Scotty used to stay in the buffer for so long, remember that Matt Franklin did not made it, were just a long-shot, because there was not enough food to wait for a rescue anyway. A transporter simply does not qualify as a form of stasis for the simple fact it was not designed to do so, that someone is able to stay in its buffer for a period of time does does not alter that. -- Q 12:32, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Very well then, thanks for the checking the script. I removed 1 more mention of stasis from the episode page for good measure. -- Intricated 12:40, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I think we should include the transporter as stasis even know it was not designed to do that. Starfleet has been accepting of ingenious uses of technology, look at the doctor he was never supposed to be a Emergency Command Hologram but they used him anyway. the transporter certainly qualifies as a type of stasis. --Randomname 12:38, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Android "stasis" The article references Data being placed in stasis during Insurrection. As he is an artificial life form, would it really be considered stasis? Was it cononically referred to as such? It seems to me he would be 'off' not 'in stasis.' -Randy 09:42, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Picard stated he was in stasis in the dialog of the film. I assumed it was somehow necessary to keep him activated to run the checkup and not off-line. --Pseudohuman 09:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC)